


Silly Superstitions

by Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, M/M, pre games
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Devilinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On ne peut pas dire que leur première rencontre fut idéale. (C/W)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Superstitions

**Author's Note:**

> RE ne m'appartient pas, etc. Pas de notes parce que court et vieux, voilà. d

  
« Et n'oublie pas, l'horoscope a dit que tu ferais une découverte, ce matin. Une nouvelle rencontre pour être exacte ! »  
  
« Tu sais que je ne crois pas à ces conneries »  
  
« Oh oui je sais, ne t'inquiète pas ! »  
  
Elle claqua la porte sur ces mots. Chris esquissa un fin sourire, jeta un regard entendu à l'œilleton de la porte, et, lorsqu'il ne sentit plus son regard, poussa un soupir nerveux, s'adossa contre le mur, et enfourcha sa moto. Il la connaissait bien, déjà, et devinait qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, ni fait la bise pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle invoquait lorsqu'elle refusait de passer sous une échelle ou d'ouvrir un parapluie à l'intérieur : elle était superstitieuse au possible. Il sourit en songeant au nombre d'idioties qu'elle pouvait débiter quant au destin et à la force surnaturelle qui fait se rencontrer les âmes sœurs. Il acquiesçait toujours avec politesse, essayait de ne pas objecter, et oubliait immédiatement ses reproches lorsque son regard se posait de nouveau sur ses longues jambes fines. Ou ses yeux ambrés. Ou parfois même ses cheveux soyeux. Elle avait bien des arguments pour le faire changer d'avis.  
  
Son véhicule sursauta sur un ralentisseur, et tressauta lorsqu'il atteignit le centre-ville. Contrairement à la croyance populaire et tout ce que voulait bien affirmer Claire, il savait parfaitement maitriser sa moto en ville et ne risquait absolument rien. Un léger battement dans sa poitrine le rappela à la réalité et à son angoisse qu'il croyait avoir définitivement quittée en chevauchant sa chère moto. Nerveux, il agrippa les poignées, fixa son regard à sur l'horizon, et imagina qu'il volait. Cette ancienne sensation ne l'avait jamais oubliée, et parfois, et s'emparait de lui sans prévenir. Comme un magicien s'entrainant nuit et jour afin de maîtriser un sortilège, il avait appris à contrôler ses sens, et à faire rejaillir ces souvenirs-là lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Dans les pires moments, c'est à eux qu'il faisait appel.  
  
Toute angoisse disparue, son regard électrique tomba sur l'immense bâtisse qui occupait la rue de gauche, à présent. Il lui sembla reconnaître le commissariat, un ancien musée qu'on avait eu la folle idée de reconvertir. Son cœur, au lieu de battre à la chamade, paraissait parfaitement arrêté ; il en remercia son corps pour une fois, qui avait eu l'idée merveilleuse d'éteindre cette machine infernale. Il ne pensait plus à l'entretien qui l'attendait, ni au refus qu'il était sûr de se voir asséné. Il ne songeait qu'au vol, au ciel azuré, à l'infini. Sa moto bifurqua en direction du parking, il ferma les yeux un instant et n'entendit plus rien.  
  
Lorsqu'il recouvra son ouïe, ce fut pour assister à une suite indéterminée de râles. Il n'était pas réellement sûr qu'il s'agissait de vrais mots, formant des phrases, mais il lui semblait tout de même impensable qu'après un accident, un quidam eût décidé de littéralement lui vomir dessus. Chris leva les yeux, balbutia quelques excuses qu'il ne comprit pas, sans oser s'attarder sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'apercevoir qu'il était assis sur le goudron, qu'il gênait la circulation, qu'il n'avait rien de cassé et que, par conséquent, ses concitoyens peu scrupuleux le klaxonnaient sans honte.  
  
Sans plus de paroles, il se leva, s'écarta de la route pour se ranger du côté de sa moto, étalée sur le parking et souffla.  
  
« Vous comptez restez sur le côté à observer les restes de ma voiture ? Parce que si votre chef-d'oeuvre vous plait tant que ça, je peux aussi vous le donner. »  
  
Il exagérait, plus tôt, quant aux râles. Ce fut la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit et cette pensée idiote lui arracha un sourire que l'autre aurait pu très mal interpréter. Ca lui ressemblait bien tiens, de transfigurer la beauté en laideur pour changer d'avis immédiatement après.  
  
« Et gardez votre sourire niais pour vous, je sais que vous n'avez pas de commotion cérébrale. Vous devez simplement être très con naturellement. »  
  
Brutalement ramené à la réalité, Chris jeta un regard brûlant à l'impoli inconnu. Il resta silencieux, un instant. Ce n'était simplement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il avait également tiqué sur les lunettes de soleil sous le timide ciel de mars. Pâle, fin, le port altier, décidément, il avait tout pour être détesté.  
  
« J'ai pas de temps à perdre, donc si vous voulez bien noter mon nom, on réglera ça plus tard. »  
  
Il lui tendit sa carte d'identité, que Chris ne détailla pas, du moins, pas consciemment. Il se contenta de prendre connaissance de son nom, de son lieu de naissance, de sa taille et de son poids, et observa la photo avec attention.  
  
« C'est pas la votre, alors si vous permettez. »  
  
Et il la rangea.  
  
«  Je suis vraime-  
Oh « désolé » je suppose. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces courtoisies, pardonnez-moi, j'ai une poubelle à bouger »  
  
Il tourna les talons, gracieux. Gêné, Chris posa un regard timide sur la voiture qu'il imaginait en ruines. Lorsqu'il aperçut le pare-choc à peine tordu, une expression visiblement éberluée se peignit sur son visage. Il jura que le conducteur de la voiture, le regard rivé sur lui, avait esquissé un sourire moqueur. L'image d'un chat noir, cousin de celui de Chester traversa l'esprit de Chris. Il le chassa brutalement de son esprit, s'interdisant toute sympathie envers l'inconnu au regard inexistant.  
  
« Quel connard ! » jura Chris pour lui-même. Et il se jura de mépriser ce nom pour toujours, enfantin. Ce qui devait être un incident mineur le perturba longtemps. Il s'imaginait tantôt moqueur, raillant avec gaieté les mimiques de son interlocuteur le soir-même avec sa petite amie, parfois la scène repassait simplement devant ses yeux, et il s'imaginait plus brave, tenant tête à l'inconnu. Son visage le quitta seulement lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle d'attente.   
  
Ah oui. L'entretien.  
  
Une secrétaire à la voix fluette lui indiqua son heure de passage, précisant que « Monsieur avait eu un contre-temps ». Décidé, Chris partit du principe qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de cette maudite journée et que, décidément, toutes les superstitions de sa petite amie avaient un sens.  
Renfrogné, il attrapa un quotidien échoué sur un siège. Il l'ouvrit à la page de l'Horoscope.  
  
« Sagittaire. », lit-il, un sourire en coin, « Déceptions sur déceptions, en ce moment ! Mais aujourd'hui sera votre jour de chance, accrochez-vous, souriez, les astres sont avec vous. Possible rencontre aujourd'hui, qu'elle soit positive ou non, elle sera décisive et pourrait bien changer votre vie. Foncez ! »  
  
Il laissa peser le silence, réfléchit deux secondes, et éclata de rire. Il espéra de pas être embauché ; la secrétaire le prenait d'ors et déjà pour un dégénéré.  
  
Il fit le vide quelques minutes et se surprit à y repenser. Ses souvenirs semblaient déjà flous, l'accident ne lui revenait pas -d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune blessure !-, la collision lui paraissait irréelle. Seule instant concret de la matinée ; ce visage. Glacé, comme une statue givrée. Le détail de ces traits pourtant inconnus quelques heures auparavant l'effraya. Son esprit espérait ne jamais le revoir ; mis à part ça, il n'était certain de rien.  
  
Il devait ressembler à un petit oiseau effrayé, là, écrasé contre son dossier, le regard ailleurs, les mains agitées. Putain, il allait le rater cet entretien, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, merde ? Voilà qu'il redevenait grossier, dans ces moments-là, il se trouvait ridicule mais ne s'arrêtait jamais à temps.  
  
L'espace d'une seconde, il plaignit son recruteur qui allait devoir endurer ses remarques idiotes et son sourire niais. Puis il se souvint brutalement que ces paroles-là ne venaient pas de lui, qu'il venait de s'asséner ce que ce con d'inconnu lui avait dit tout à l'heure et qu'il devrait déjà l'avoir oublié.  
  
Pourtant, son nom ne voulait pas le quitter, il le hantait et le traversait plus que celui de sa petite amie dont il détestait le patronyme -quelque chose comme Cindy … ou Jenny.-  
  
« Christopher Redfield ? »   
  
Il s'était décidé à quitter la pièce, imaginant déjà l'explication qu'il inventerait pour Claire, lorsqu'on l'appela enfin. Les mains tremblantes et le visage défait, il espéra un instant que son pauvre recruteur disparaisse. Puis la curiosité s'empara de lui et il voulut savoir à quoi ressemblait le chef du STARS.  
  
Un éclair, un regard échangé, et ils comprirent immédiatement.  
  
« … Albert Wesker ? »  
  
Il sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Il devait probablement être devenu livide, lui aussi.


End file.
